


Honey Sweet

by kiwifae



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen, Multi, Slow Build, Slow To Update, csa mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwifae/pseuds/kiwifae
Summary: Everyone has something they want to hide from the world.Masks are worn to conceal hidden insecurities, walls are built so one can no longer be hurt, and even new personas are taken so they cannot be recognizable. But not everyone uses those masks for kindhearted intentions… for most, they use those masks to lure, to maim, to destroy something that was apart of someone else - whether it be innocence, love, or any positive feeling that the abuser loathes and wants for themselves. Sometimes, they destroy that person just for fun.This… this is THEIR story.





	1. prologue

**October 9th, 1998**

Thunder crackled outside of the small pub, light blue and purple jagged streaks dancing across the sky with one another while a lone occupant sat alone in a room behind the bar, amber hues trailing to the window every so often as they chewed on a pencil. They were in that state of concentration, trying to figure out what to sing, what to _do_ for tonight. Tapping their leather clad boot against the hardwood floor, eyes shifted away from the window - they absolutely _loathed_ those moments where they had no inspiration to sing or dance, no _motivation_ to feed themselves. Letting out a soft sigh, they stood up and began running a small hand through chestnut colored locks that was close to going past their ear if it weren’t for it being so wavy after washing it. Honestly, if it weren’t for the tips they got, their hair would be a mess of tangles that would reach past their _ass_.

As exhausting as it was for them to concentrate, they needed to figure something out before the time came for them to go out there and sing. The tiny knock would signal their doom if they _didn’t hurry_ . Eyes trailed over objects in the room, pink tongue poking out between lips while fingers messed with hair. _Concentrate, concentrate! You_ have _to figure something out or…_ eyes stopped on a pretty blue vase, a smile suddenly lighting of their features before grabbing the red blazer from the seat. The soft melody of the song in their head soothed their frustrations instantly as they walked towards the door.

_Wait! You’re forgetting something._

They frowned. What were they forgetting. They turned towards the mirror, pale digits moving to touch their cheek before _realizing_ what it was. Where did they put the blasted thing? They turned towards their small desk and saw the glint of a ecru colored mask. It was a sort of unique mask that they would wear for performances and while in the pub. The mask itself was a sort of lightweight plastic, but it was comfortable enough to wear in cool or warm weather for long periods of time - just the right thing for them to wear. The only revealing thing that the mask showed off were their lips so they’d be able to sing, and lace covered the eyeholes so only they could see where they were going, but no one could make out the color of their hues.

Just as they placed the mask on their face, a sudden, clear knock rang throughout the small room. It was time. Smiling wide, they walked over and opened the door, revealing a tall, well built man in about his mid-40s. Klaus, as most of everyone who often visited the pub liked to call him, gave them a stern look before crossing his arms over his chest. His accent was thick, deep, and authoritative; almost so like the thunder that continued to rage on outside, “Almost a full house tonight, bunch of ‘em are already drunk - you know what you’re doing, right?”

A smile spread across their face, adjusting the mask on their face before nodding, their voice smooth but a bit shaky, “I do, just… kinda _nervous_ , you know?” Usually the mask helped them; if no one could look at their face and if they couldn’t see them, it would be easy to conquer that anxious feeling of being choked with judgemental eyes. They took a minute before humming, “Do you have Mr. Blue Sky? I’m pretty sure I’ve heard you play it a couple of times.” The sudden grin on Klaus confirmed that he did indeed have the song and moved away so they could hop on stage. The lights dimmed as soon as they got to their chair and microphone, grabbing the cylinder object before tapping on it.

They could hear Klaus, the entire 6’3” lanky bastard, moving through the bar to turn on the stereo and have the song kick in. Licking their pink lips, they tugged on the blazer they wore and let the song start up until they could sing.

“ _Sun is shining in the sky_

_There ain't a cloud in sight_

_It's stopped rainin’, everybody's in the lane_

_And don't you know, it's a beautiful new day, hey_

_Running down the Avenue_

_See how the sun shines brightly_

_In the city, on the streets where once was pity_

_Mr. Blue Sky is living here today, hey_ ”

They paused, licking their lips and trying to relax the tension in their muscles. Swallowing and taking a gulp of air, they continued singing.

“ _Mr. Blue Sky, please tell us why_

_You had to hide away for so long, so long_

_Where did we go wrong?_

_Mr. Blue Sky, please tell us why_

_You had to hide away for so long, so long_

_Where did we go wrong?_ ”

As they relaxed, the easier the lyrics came to them. The mysterious person these people came to listen to every night was singing their heart out, trying to match the vocals as much as they could without wearing down their throat. Soon enough, the last of the lyrics came.

“ _Mr. Blue Sky, please tell us why_

_You had to hide away for so long, so long_

_Where did we go wrong?_

_Hey there, Mr. Blue (sky)_

_We're so pleased to be with you -_ **_sky_ **

_Look around, see what you do -_ **_blue_ **

_Everybody smiles at you_ ”

Another deep breath, the last words on the tip of their tongue, “ _Please turn me ove_ r …” They could feel sweat running down their side of their face, but they didn’t _care_ . Suddenly, they felt the lights brighten a little and a hand on their back to lead them backstage. _Klaus_.

“You did good… I’ll get you water, alright?” They nodded and took their mask off as soon as the older man left to get them water. They threw off their blazer and went for their shirt, throwing that off as well. Klaus had been taking care of them long enough to understand the situation, but they couldn’t help but feel relief as they grabbed the brace and took it off, instantly going for a bra and putting it on. Grabbing for another shirt, _she_ jumped at a sudden yelp and turned, quickly putting the closest shirt on before watching as Klaus rushed in and closed the door - but not before she saw a man with blue hair have the door slammed into his face.

“Er… secret admirers?” It was a small joke, but she knew to grab for the mask in case they got pushy.

“I got the water but… it seems like you have some people to talk to.” He heaved slightly and handed her a glass of water with ice clinking together. The young woman took a drink before sitting down and trying to figure out what to say, “Says they’re interested in your singing.”

“Tell them I don’t care who they are… if they’re interested, they’ll need to come by tomorrow.” This was actually the second time someone had been _this_ interested in her voice, even if it needed work. The older man sighed and handed her a card, obviously catching her off guard, “What’s..?”

“Said you would need it. What kind of name is _Murdoc Niccals_ anyways? J, I swear...”

Licking at her lips, Jaylynn Badcock shifted in her seat and stared at the card, scrunching her nose up at the poor taste and design. The only words scribbled out hastily was _Murdoc F. Niccals_.

Fuck, what did she do _this_ time?


	2. pre-phase one : chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, Wynter here! Thanks for being so patient with this update, I promise I'll be more frequent with updates soon. ❤

**October 13th, 1998**

_ Three days. _ Jaylynn had tried to ignore the two, but they were persistent. Luckily, this day had been different; she didn’t sing due to the growing ache in her throat. The night sky was clear, the pub was calm, and the soft hum of The Rolling Stones and AC/DC music filled the quiet room, only the occasional  _ thack _ of people playing darts interrupted the songs. The young woman kept her eyes closed, taking small sips of water every so often while the other patrons drank hard she didn’t actually live there - her apartment was a block away from it, so she tended to come here more often than she should have. It was risky, but her mask was tucked away safely in her room and her usual attire was in the backroom of the pub. The pub was like her home, even if she hated the taste of liquor and beer.

“Klaus, can I get some more water?”

“Be careful, little lady, you’ll get hit hard with all that water you’re drinking.”

Jay rolled her eyes but still smiled, “Yeah, yeah, I get it.” Her smile widened a little before shaking her head and drinking the last of the water before her friend came back over to pour her another glass. Focusing on just the water and deep thoughts, she hadn’t noticed the two newcomers until the loud screech of stone against wood stopped the whole pub from doing what they had been occupying themselves with. She turned to look at the two, only to notice the lanky, azure blue haired male fiddling with his fingers and staring at her.  _ Oh Gods _ . Her heart practically stopped and she quickly turned back her way, hoping that he hadn’t recognized her.

“Oi, Murdoc, I fink…”

“ _ Shut it, faceache. _ ”

Breaking into a sweat, amber orbs frantically looked for an exit that wasn’t so fucking  _ obvious _ . She tried swallowing the lump in her throat, but soon enough she relaxed as the pub soon began to go back to its natural order -  _ thank fucking moon and stars. _ The woman released a sigh, not even realizing that she had been tense until now. Eyes darted over to Klaus, who had just given one of the two a stronger type of alcohol… she could already feel like this was going to be a long night now that those two were there. She worried they would end up following her home if they realized who she was.

_ Cool down, Jay, they’re fine. The blue boy might have noticed you, but the other doesn’t care. You’re cool, you’re good. Calm down. _

Not even realizing that her body was quivering in fear and her breathing became erratic, a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. Her body suddenly stopped and a hand flew to grab the hand tightly, “Hey, woah, take a breather.” It was Klaus’s voice, fatherly and concerned as he gently rubbed her shoulder, “Deep breaths. Listen, I have to make a call, eh? Keep an eye on things.” And with that, he squeezed her shoulder one last time before moving towards the back door. She sucked in a deep breath and fidgeted, knowing that most of the men and women here wouldn’t bug her… but she had no idea about the two she was most worried about.

Usually, the patrons would wait for Klaus to get back, but as soon as he had left, a loud sound of glass hitting wood was heard and she quickly turned to see that the sickly-looking olive skinned man had finished his drink. Jaylynn looked away as quickly as she had looked over there, sucking in another deep breath so she would calm down. Maybe she would be lucky, maybe she wouldn’t have to deal with those two.  _ This is what you get for using your stupid singing voice as a way to get money. _

“Oi, you! I’m pretty sure I just heard that fella just ask you to keep an eye on things and my glass is  _ empty _ .”

Yeah, no. She was doomed. “U- Uh, yeah, sure. Jus’... hold on a minute.” The young female quickly hopped out of her chair, moving as quickly as she could before finally getting behind the counter and writing something on the male’s tab. The name  _ Faust  _ was scrawled into the parchment, but she was certain that this was the same man who kept asking to see her. Wetting her lips, she turned to the man and  _ Jesus Christ _ , was she taken aback. This man looked as if he had run into a fight and  _ lost miserably.  _ His nose was broken, almost disgustingly so, and now that she was closer, she could tell his hair was matted down with grease. The bastard probably didn’t bathe. And Gods, the  _ smell _ . She had smelled worse on others, but too much cheap cologne and stale cigs was enough to make her want to gag, “What’ll it be?”

“Mm, I see that bottle of tequila over there on the top shelf, would you be a lass and get me a drink of that?” He grinned and again, she was thrown off guard by his appearance as he not only had greenish colored teeth, his  _ teeth were pointed and sharp. _

“S- Sure.” She nodded quickly, chewing on her bottom lip as she turned around and grabbed for the stool. Climbing onto it, she gingerly grabbed the bottle of  Tequila Añejo, hoping that it was the right kind. The glass that contained the alcohol was a dark blue, but anyone who knew about alcohol knew that Añejo had to be a darkly colored amber, darker than her own eye color. She uncorked the bottle and grabbed his glass, pouring the dark alcohol into his glass and handing it back over. If she wasn’t so afraid of breaking the glass and having difficulty with  _ other things _ , she would have been working in the bar to earn money. As soon as her small hands corked the drink back up and placed it away from the older man, she dared herself to take a look at the other man. His hair was indeed the shade of a dark blue and when he went to look at her, his eyes were shaded The color of  _ blood _ .

Whoever these two were, they were almost  _ otherworldly. _ Their appearance in general threw her off, but the way she noticed the multicolored eyes on the fiend who just wouldn’t stop staring at her made her downright shiver. She went to go sit back down, only to have her wrist grabbed quickly - she was basically forced to look at him again, her body finally kicking into another set of quivering. Voice raspy, he spoke, and what came from him just made the poor girl want to  _ leave _ ,  “I have an experience with a variety of lips, even grew a great memory for them, and boy do I remember  _ your _ lips, love…”

Heart seizing up, she knew she had been found out. She never realized how some of her fans felt about her, nor did she even think to realize that people would stare at her, let alone her  _ lips _ , while she sang. Trying to pull away and staring at him in fear, she tried to think of a way to get him to  _ let go of her fucking wrist _ , “I- I have no idea who you are, nor do I know what the hell you’re talking about.” She finally twisted her arm away, gingerly rubbing at her wrist as she stared at the older male, “You better be careful who you assume who is who in this pub, sir, before you get  _ hurt _ .” Looking behind the two, she finally noticed some of the people in the bar staring, almost glowering at the man who had grabbed her. A loud creak filled the room, signalling that Klaus was back and meaning that  _ Murdoc’s _ fun with harassing her was finished.

The room was still somewhat quiet, but Jaylynn finally shot a look over at the two men before moving to her friend, “I’m heading out for the night, alright?” And with that, she quickly exited the pub and tried her best to arrive to her apartment. It was thankfully a few blocks away from where she usually was at and with it being so late at night, Jay knew there wouldn’t be any issues getting into the building. The building in general consisted of thirty or so rooms, ten on each floor; it made the apartment in general look huge, but there was usually only two or three rooms and a bathroom. When she got her own apartment, Klaus had decided to pay for the first three months, but only because she had been singing for free at the time… and she had been living on the streets before.  


“Miss Jay, dear, is that you?”

She froze, turning to look at the older man who owned the building, “Oh… hey, Mr. Engel.” Baron Engel was a small, round Englishman - though he always said he was German also - who was in his late sixties and was already grey with hair and wrinklier than most prunes. He was strict, especially with curfews for people like Jaylynn. His signature eyebrow was already raised in question, waiting for her to explain where she had been all this time. Her attention moved to the clock, noticing that it was almost midnight - oh shit. “Crap… uh, I’m so sorry, Mr. Engel, I would’ve been back earlier but-”

“When I agreed to let you live here, I didn’t assume you’d be sightseeing all sodding night.” It was obvious that he was  _ annoyed _ , but Jay was too anxious to get to her door and sleep. She nodded quickly, letting out a sheepish  _ sorry, sir _ before hurrying herself up the stairs, ignoring the scolding tone Mr. Engel was throwing her way about  _ waking up the entire sodding flat!  _ Not caring, as most of the people here worked late night shifts, that didn’t stop a few people however to start opening their doors to stare at her as she went up to the third floor. Room 309 was the farthest from any other rooms, as it was one of the smallest apartments to rent - and the cheapest. She took out her keys, dropping them in the process and groaning out in exasperation, “ _ Fucking _ stupid piece of sh-” The door unlocked, the young female hurriedly walking in before closing the door shut and locking it with a loud  _ click _ . Turning around and pressing her back against the door, a sigh escaped her pink lips before running a hand over her face.

Her small apartment greeted her as she finally allowed herself to open her eyes.

It was cheap for a reason. The kitchen and living room were a two-in-one, her bedroom being in the corner next to one of the three windows in there. She didn’t have the money to buy certain things, so the window was covered with a blanket and she only took it down during the summer. Keeping the lights off, Jay moved and took her tennis shoes off, moving towards her bed and collapsing into it with a relieved groan; the silk and fluff of her sheets and blankets welcomed her as she snuggled further into them with a happy, content sigh before soon falling into a deep slumber.

The sound of a buzzer startled her into consciousness, drool covering half of her face while her hair was spread over her forehead like a halo. Quickly trying to find the source of the noise, she let out a yelp as she fell out of the bed and onto the cold wooden floor, “Uggghhhh…” She whined softly, quickly taking off her shirt and wiping off the sticky drool from her cheek and chin, “Could someone  _ please _ turn that stupid thing!” The noise continued on, ignoring her wishes. Jay grunted before standing up and moving to grab a new t-shirt from the drawer nearby. When she noticed  _ which  _ one she had put on, the day actually got a bit better -  _ The Rolling Stones _ was a nice band and she knew that perhaps, despite of the buzzing, today would be a good day. However, when she turned around, that happy feeling was turned to utter despair. Amber eyes widened in fear as she saw that most of her things were spread across the floor. She hadn’t even noticed it last night.

What was worse? The very thing that kept her mask hidden was gone, and so was the mask.


	3. pre-phase 1 : chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, thanks for keeping up with the story, I really appreciate it! I honestly love that people can be patient when it comes to updating stories and... I know my story isn't as popular as others, but seeing the views and kudos make me so happy, honestly. If you would like to join my Discord server, you'll be able to talk to me directly there, since I'm busy with work and other things! Shoot me a comment if you want the invite code to the server. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter of Honey Sweet!

“You do realize that this is an  _emergency_ , right?”

“ _It’s a mask, J-babe, you can get a new one._ ”  
  
“If someone took that mask, that means they know who I am, Klaus!”

Three more minutes in the booth, a man in a suit waiting outside and obviously annoyed that she kept putting coins into the slot. She shoots him an irritated look before turning her attention back to the phone. She wouldn’t have to waste money if Klaus didn’t end up leaving for a trip and leaving the pub in his best friend’s care - he was going somewhere in France, apparently, and wouldn’t be back until next week… which also meant that she couldn’t ask for money to buy herself a new mask for tomorrow night’s show. The young woman groaned, listening to her friend scold her for not locking up the flat, “The apartment  _was_  locked up! I lock everything and there’s no way some weirdo could have slipped in through my windows!” Another coin, another day she’d have to mooch off of someone else to eat, “Klaus, please, I’m not forgetful and I’d never leave the house without locking the door. Mr. Engel would have told me also if someone came in to check. He’s the  _only other person_  who has the keys to my room.”

A loud, rattling noise came from the door, the man was getting impatient. She turned to him with a glare, sneering as she yelled, “Oi, knock it off! Can’t a girl get a sodding call in without someone trying to interrupt it?!” The man was taken aback slightly, but he seemed to understand and backed up quite a few steps.

“ _...Your impression of our accent is terrible, duck. Just let people know you’re from the States._ ”

“Shut it, will you? I’m honestly freaking out, Klaus. This is  _scary_.” She ran a hand through her hair, catching a tangle before groaning; she didn’t have time to brush her hair this morning, especially with the loud buzzing that rang throughout the whole building, “Could you just lend me something? I’m sure you have money to spare for a cheap mask, right?” Jaylynn heard a sigh, her heart skipping a beat at the thought of hopefully him saying yes, “... _Please_ , Klaus. I’ll resort to my old ways if I have to, but I really don’t want to. I don’t want to mooch off of people and dig through trash again.”

“Fine. _Go to the pub now and I’ll have my friend give you some money from the safe._ ”

“Thank you so much, Klaus. I swear I’ll make it up to you.”

“ _You already do with how many people come to the bar during your performance._ ”

All of a sudden, the line clicked, signalling the end of her call with her friend.  _Nonono, ugh!_ The female groaned and hit the machine, but only ended up gasping in pain as her frail hand connected with the metal, “You stupid, vile little piece of--!” She froze, turning her attention to the man still waiting outside; right, of course. Shooting a look at the telephone, she swore that she would be back later to destroy the stupid contraption before moving and finally exiting the booth… and even decided to smile sweetly to the Englishman before shoving her hands into her leather jacket’s pockets and begin walking in the direction of the pub.

The air was heavy with condensation, the moisture in the air almost making her brownish red hair frizzy. It was a nuisance to get fix after the damage had already been done, so the young woman had to begrudgingly deal with it until she could get back home before she had to sing. Wetting her lips, she had no idea where she had been going until she bumped into a very tall man - she was annoyed, but all she could mumble out was “ _Watch where you’re going._ ” before trudging back to her apartment to grab something warmer to wear while also deciding that she needed to clean the mess the robber had made.

Not  _a lot_  of people really… lived in the building - she lived on one of the top floors, most of the others who lived there lived on the bottom floors; much more safe in case of a fire or emergency. Jaylynn, however, had ignored that warning and still had Klaus buy the apartment room - it was small and less expensive and it left her with more money to buy for food. Just as she made her way upstairs, two little kids and their mom came from one of the bigger rooms, only to pause and stare at her as she decided to fish out her keys at that very moment. Amber hues trailed over to the small family, heart stopping as she saw the kids staring at her. The mother was fishing out her own keys and locking up the door, not knowing what the children were doing; Jay absolutely hated when people analyzed her too much, but she knew she shouldn’t be afraid of  _children_. No one knew her here.

Quickly turning away, she grabbed her keys and went up two more flights of stairs before getting to her door, hurriedly unlocking it before getting in. She was welcomed by the mess that she left earlier, regretting it instantly as a wave of dread decided to roll in and make her groan; she didn’t want to fucking  _deal_  with the mess, but she knew that she had to.  _Klaus’s friend could wait a while, couldn’t he? No big deal, just a quick clean up… hopefully._  Jay frowned, moving to the bed before grabbing all of the clothes and throwing it back into the chest that she had, then moved onward to her next target. Thin arms grabbed as many as it could handle before throwing it into a certain pile, all the way up until she could actually see the light brown carpet. Licking at her lips, amber hues focused on a Rolling Stones t-shirt, a wide grin spreading across her face as she threw off her other t-shirt to replace it with that. Fucking  _thank God_.

The young woman looked at the clock, her heart seizing as she saw what time it was, “Holy fucking shit!” She yelped, quickly grabbing a heavier jacket and running out the door. Barreling down the stairs was a bad idea, as it earned a bunch of angry shouts from all over the place, as well as an angry German voice shouting louder than the rest. “Sorry, Mr. Engel! It won’t happen again!” Jaylynn cried out, panicking as she shot out the door and down towards the pub as quickly as she could without stumbling or bumping into anyone else. The pub seemed to be full of patrons, even though she wouldn’t be singing. Instead, she went straight towards the bar and shouted for Klaus’s friend… she didn’t know his name, but he seemed to notice her and quickly went over to her with a questioning look.

“Aren’t you a bit too  _young_  to be here?”

“I’m Jay, Klaus said I could borrow money from him. I need in the employee room.” Jay said breathlessly, panting softly as she stared at him, “He, uh, calls me J-babe sometimes? Jay bird?” Cheeks flushing in embarrassment, she quickly glanced around the room before looking at him again; he didn’t seem to know what she was talking about. “Klaus! Did he fucking call you, you dimwitted moro–”

Just then, the employee room door opened and in came an equally as tall – maybe taller than Klaus – male. He stared at Jay, scowling gently before slamming the money down on the table and making the poor girl jump, “Quit yelling at him and take the stupid money before I end up telling Klaus that you’re being rude to my friend, understood?” He growled, making Jay shrink away before quickly taking the money and backing away. She quickly left through the backdoor, only to find a woman on her knees in front of an older man – she didn’t even need to know who it was, the greasy black hair and tanned skin was all she needed to see before quickly trying to avoid seeing anymore skin. By the sounds of it alone, she knew what they were doing, but that didn’t seem to stop him from seeing her. He called out to her, but she decided to ignore his calling and turned the corner with the money still in hand – there was no way she would have a conversation with a man who was getting his dick blown by some woman.

She continued to walk on until she found the small shop where she had previously bought her old; it wouldn’t be the same, but another one caught her attention almost immediately; to was a soft silver with black ribbons trimmed with yellow – it looked nice… she wouldn’t be able to resist its temptation, as silly as it sounded. She grabbed the mask, feeling almost accomplished in a weird, goofy way. The mask was nice, nicer than the original one, so she didn’t even think about checking the price… which was a huge mistake. Jaylynn stared at the price when it came up, eyes wide when the man requested the money, “Are you kidding me? A mask shouldn’t cost that much!” She exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air; she was ten quids short and she resented the store almost immediately.

Before she decided to leave, the money needed was slammed onto the counter, accompanied by a tan hand with the pinkie’s nail painted red. She gave the hand a quizzical look before looking over at who would be buying the masl and lo-and-behold, it was the same man who harassed her the other night  _and_  the same exact man who had been getting his dick sucked off by some random lady in the alleyway. Why wasn’t she surprised? It was like he  _knew_  where she had gone, the creep.

“Stop starin’ and grab the sodding thing already.” The man grunted and by the tone of his voice, she already had a feeling he was annoyed. Jay took the mask and allowed herself to be directed outside and to the side of the store, “Now you owe me.”

She practically sputtered, eyes wide as she tried to look around quickly; surely he wasn’t fucking asking her that because he bought a damn mask? What in the actual  _fuck_? “I don’t owe you shit! I didn’t ask you to buy that mask!”

“You haven’t been singing recently and I was starting to enjoy going to that pub to  _listen_  to that voice of yours. You’ve ignored my hints, so now I’ve decided to be a bit more upfront about this sodding shit; I have this guitarist, Noodle, talented little tyke, that one. She doesn’t know how to speak English very well and since I or faceache can’t find the time to teach her, I’ve decided who else but the pretty bird who sings in front of men who probably fantasize about her  _constantly._ ” Jay’s cheeks flushed red at the comment, but only because the thought of anyone older than she was fantasizing gross, sexual things brought up  _horrid_  memories that she didn’t even want to think about at the moment, nor at all. Murdoc’s multi-colored hues looked her up and down before he took out a fag and lit it, “You’d be working for the world’s greatest band, little chicken. You’d be teaching the world’s  _greatest_  guitarist – well, besides  _myself_ , haw haw...” His laugh was nasally and it kind of threw her off guard. Before she could speak, he took a deep drag of the cigarette and blew smoke into her face, making her cough before trying to wave it away from her. “I won’t take no for an answer, I’ve already been convinced enough to pay you.” He mentioned.

She chewed on her bottom lip, heart racing as she tried to figure out how to answer him. He wouldn’t take no for an answer and now that the thought of anyone watching her sing was a bit frightening. Sucking in a breath, she finally looked at him before sighing, “Fine, I’ll do it.  _But_  that doesn’t mean I’m living with you or… or anyone else. I can live by myself.” It was a firm statement; she didn’t know any of these people besides him and the blue haired guy. Murdoc frowned before sighing and dropping the cig, then stomping on it.

“I wasn’t askin’ you to live with us, you sodding idiot! I just need someone to teach my guitarist a few lyrics for some songs that I’ve been working on!” He fished out what seemed to be a piece of paper, which he then grinned and grabbed her hand to put the paper onto her palm, “The instructions on how to get to my studio is on there, the address and everything, chicken. I’ll be sure to tell my minions that a pretty bird with freckles will be showing up in the next two days.” He winked, letting go of her wrist and forcing out another one of his laughs, “See you then.”

With a crumbled up piece of paper in one hand and the mask in her other, Jaylynn decided it was about time she headed home. She didn’t even take a look of the note until she got back to her place.

_Essex, Kong Studios._

_You’ll know it when you see it, love._

_\- M_

Rubbing at her eyes, she put the note down and decided she needed a bath… a long, warm bath that she could soak up in. Discarding her clothes as she walked towards the small bathroom, memories began to play in her mind of before she had came to the United Kingdom. The words that had came from Murdoc had scared her and for a good reason; the thought of older men and women eyeing her like candy, as if she were there for just  _that_. She had began singing in that pub because of Klaus, the man who picked her up from the streets and gave her a home, money, a way to provide her own stability. She got into the bathtub, sinking into the hot water without flinching. This was her way of trying to get back to reality, instead of imagining what could have happened if she had stayed  _there_.

Eyes closing slowly, she let out a soft breath before feeling those same sins crawling onto her skin, hot breath on her neck, hands on her inner thighs – dark, sinister whispers of keeping quiet, not to tell a soul, not to tell  _her_. Hands grabbed the edge of the tub, dread and agony filling her being entirely as hot tears sprung from her eyes and rolled down her freckled cheeks. The stress, the memories– no, the  _nightmares_ , would never leave her. They would never leave, even though she wished and begged them to go away. She let out a loud cry, covering her face then and there and allowing herself to show that weakness once more despite trying to will the feelings away. Those hot tears stained her face and disappeared, just like the mental scars that no one would be willing to see or feel. It was an hour before Jaylynn finally finished, drying herself and looking at her worn out body. The scars on her legs were still there, but her pale skin didn’t show them off like tan skin would have.

No amount of cleaning would make those scars fade, no amount of pushing back those memories would keep them from coming back, and no amount of struggling with her past could keep her from it – they were all real and she would have to deal with it. She decided to put on a sweater and sweatpants as soon as she got out of the bathroom, deciding to leave the mask and note on the counter for tonight. For now, she would slip into her bed and hopefully dream of good things.

They did not come. Instead, she was washed into a pitless abyss, sleeping of nothing good or bad, just… blackness. Pitch black. Nothing.

She woke up of the sound of the buzzer in her room, anxiety washing over her as if yesterday’s events were about to reenact themselves. She got out of bed, rubbing at her eyes before moving towards the door and opening it. She was expecting Klaus, but instead she found Mr. Engel and a large man behind him. Without having to get any closer it was clear that he would tower over her, his height obviously trumping her own. He was a heavyset man with ebony skin and strange white pupil less eyes that were unsettling. She blinked, looking at her caretaker before hugging herself, “Is… something wrong?”

Her eyes kept moving towards the unknown man, curious but also worried because she never had visitors besides Klaus. Mr. Engel coughed softly before smiling, “Nothing is wrong, my dear, he’s uh… wanting to speak to you about someone you talked to last night?”  
  
 _Oh jeez. Was it about Murdoc?_

“Yeah, uh, just not here, you know? Maybe at a small diner, especially since it’s so early in the morning and all that. My treat, alright?” His voice was actually almost soft like, which eased Jay a bit before she turned to her apartment.

“Could you… wait downstairs?” She looked back at the man, “I can’t go out looking like this, you know?” Mr. Engel frowned but the stranger nodded twice before moving back to go downstairs; at least he was nice, but she was still worried about why he wanted to talk to her. Jay looked at her caretaker before shooing him off and closing the door. Whatever it was, she felt like it would be bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm... really sorry that the chapter was short, as always, but once I start getting my creativity back into shape, these newer chapters will be longer, I promise!!


	4. SEMI HIATUS

Hey there, you were probably hoping this would be an update to the story but sadly, it isn't. I've tried to work through my writer's block on this story but you guys deserve my full potential when it comes to writing  _Honey Sweet..._ so, I'm here to say that until further notice, the story will be on hold until I get out of my seasonal depression ( this mostly lasts until mid-January to mid-February ). I got a job in October and with the fandom exploding on Tumblr, I sort of lost a bit of love with the lore / fandom side of Gorillaz. You guys deserve so much better and I hate struggling, not being able to think of what to type because I'm so scared someone will come on here and assume the worst; I want to write Russel the way he should be represented, not just as someone who stops fights and then disappears from the fic until something else bad goes on and I want to give him some spotlight in this story. I want to write 2D as someone who isn't a bumbling idiot but someone who actually has trauma, and the same goes with Murdoc.  _I will not be writing Murdoc Niccals as a rapist either_. I refuse to make him out to be something he isn't, I refuse to make any of these characters what the fandom portrays them as and I am content and focused on a main subject,  **TRAUMA.**

This story will be as real as it should be, feel real, read as if it came from the main storyline but added with another character, Jaylynn. I can't give you guys that if I'm worried about everything else going on during the holidays + worrying about bills, work, & possibly going to college. Most of you probably don't care about my personal life and that's fine, I won't dish it out to you left and right, I just need you all to understand why I'm putting  _Honey Sweet_  on hiatus.

Don't fret, though, as I will be posting oneshots on here and will be adding more chapters to my other fics! If you want, you can also follow my Twitter and Tumblr, they're on my profile / about! Once I'm out of this loop of anxiety and depression, you'll be getting your new chapters, I promise.

Thank you for reading, I hope you all have great holiday vacation and I'll see you all after the hiatus!


End file.
